I'd Lie
by butterfly6
Summary: Song fic Hermione is in love with a completely clueless Harry very sad and sweet


I'm sorry I've put Secret's Out on hold but I'm seriously stuck on it and I don't know where to take it. I would be so happy for ideas on it. Anyway enough about that I'm trying something knew here. This is my first ever song fic and my first Harry/Hermione fic as well so please don't be to harsh cause honestly I'm more of a Draco/Hermione person but this just popped in my head and I had to write it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the song its I'd Lie by Taylor swift its awesome you should go listen to it I wrote this cause it relates to me and my feelings for a certain someone anyway enough babbling enjoy.

Hermione stepped out of her house yelling goodbye to her parents as she closed the front door. She shivered in her light blue blouse as the cool night air hit her bare arms regretting that she hadn't grabbed her sweater. It was too late now anyway she thought as she saw Harry's car pull into the driveway. She settled in the car loving just being near him. They were on their way to the movies to meet up with friends.

"Damn Dursleys…" Harry said telling her about how they had miss treated him in some way again. Hermione only half listened as she studied Harry's eyes amazed that anyone could have so many colors in their eyes. Mostly green with a hint of blue and just the slightest brown. So that made three Hermione thought counting. Hermione gave her full attention back to him just in time to catch his last words.

"…I'm never going to fall in love I know that for sure" Harry said finality etched in his voice as he ran his fingers through his impossible to tame hair. Hermione laughed praying he was wrong about that.

"Harry your just saying that now what about when you meet that special girl" Hermione said keeping the longing out of her voice. She smiled at a joke he told as she turned on the radio to hear one of his favorite songs coming from the speaker. Come to think of it she knew all his favorite songs.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..  
_

"Happy Birthday Harry" Hermione said loudly giving him a hug as she handed him his gift wrapped in his favorite color, green.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said taking the present with a smile. He opened it to find beautiful green dress robes. It had cost her an arm and a leg to afford but for Harry it was worth it besides he would need it for the Halloween Ball the school would be having that year. No one knew she had just happened to pick out a pretty dress in the same color for the ball as well. Ginny pulled Hermione aside as Harry was distracted by someone else giving him another present.

"Hermione" Ginny asked hesitantly "you wouldn't happen to have more than just friendly feelings for Harry would you." It hadn't been lost on Ginny the looks she had been giving him lately.

"Of course not" Hermione lied as she flashed around to watch Harry open his next present so Ginny couldn't see the blush that tinted her cheeks.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie  
_

Hermione had never seen someone be so obtuse before. All class she had been passing him notes anonymously that stated things that only she could possibly know. Things she had memorized about him. The way he walked, the way laughed, the way he bit his bottom lip when he was thinking. Still Harry looked around the room bypassing her numerous times trying to figure out who was sending the notes. Hermione rolled her eyes realizing he would never look at her and see. After her ninth anonymous note Harry was called out of class to see Dumbledore. When he came back he took his seat quietly staring at the board and clenching his teeth hard. It was something she had seen him do many times before when he was trying not to cry. She knew he didn't like for people to see him cry. Feeling someone's gaze on her Hermione looked to her right to find Lavender staring at her oddly. She hoped it hadn't showed how much she wanted him in her expression. She couldn't afford to let it.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Hermione caught up to Harry at the end of class grabbing his arm to stop him. He stood there looking at a spot above her head.

"Harry what's wrong" she asked softly trying to meet his gaze and failing miserably.

She held her breath as he yanked his hand away. She didn't know what to expect.

"Nothing" he said stalking away.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie  
He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...  
_

"Hermione you don't have to hide to listen" Harry said startling Hermione who had been sitting on the staircase out of view as she listened to Harry play his guitar. He wasn't supposed to know she listened. She figured he didn't want anyone to know he played the guitar since he had never mentioned it. She doubted anyone even knew he had a guitar. She stuck her head around the corner embarrassment written all over her face.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to intrude its just your really good and you must not want anyone to know you play it or you would have told people by now" she said softly.

"I don't want anyone to know but you're the exception besides you must think I'm good if you come down here to listen every night" Harry said a knowing grin on his face.

"How did you know?" She asked confused that he hadn't said anything before now.

"I see everything Hermione" he said grinning cheekily. Yeah he could see through everything but her heart she thought with a wry grin.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
_

Hermione woke early the next morning smiling over the dream she had just had, it had been perfect. Harry had been in love with her and they had been so happy together. He's so beautiful she thought and he doesn't even know it. Hermione got dressed and put on just a little makeup hoping just this once that by some miracle he would see her as more than just a friend.

_First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

"Hermione give us a break all we've been doing is studying lately" Harry said angrily throwing the book down.

"I'm only trying to help you pass don't come to me to copy homework next time you don't finish something" Hermione answered just as heatedly. Ron rolled his eyes and walked away from the growing argument.

"I won't!" He yelled back storming out of the common room. Hermione sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. She hated how he loved to argue it killed her because she knew what made lose his temper was the stress of knowing Voldemort was out there waiting for him.

But she hoped he knew she wouldn't leave him, she would be there to fight by his side till the end because she loved him. Not that she would ever tell the truth about that.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie  
_

Review pretty, pretty please.


End file.
